Dimitri Cullen
by ttwilightffannn888
Summary: Dimitri never became Strigoi, like Mason thought he did. it turns out, dr. cullen saved him... read more to find out. d/r l/c b/e a/j r/e
1. Discovery

**HEY GUYS THIS IS MY NEW STORY… IT'S A CROSSOVER: TWILIGHT AND VAMPIRE ACADEMY. PLEASE REVIEW I DID THIS ON IMPULSE AND IT MIGHT BE REALLY HARD TO THINK OF MORE WITHOUT YOUR HELP!!! IF YOU'VE READ MY OTHER STORIES, YOU MIGHT THINK IT'S ANNOYING THAT I'M SAYING THIS AGAIN, BUT I HAVE A POLL OUT FOR NEFERET'S LESSON AND I REALLY NEED PEOPLE TO ANSWER IT SO I HAVE SOME NEW IDEAS TO UPDATE WITH. BTW... SORRY IF THE CHARACTERS SEEM OOC I HAVE A TENDENCY TO DO THAT.**

**SO,…. READ THIS NEW CROSSOVER, REVIEW, AND VOTE ON MY POLL.**

**DISCLAIMER 1: I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY, OBVIOUSLY, BECAUSE DIMITRI FOR SOME REASON LIKED ROSE BEFORE ME ******

**DISCLAIMER 2: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, AGAIN, OBVIOUSLY, BECAUSE WHILE DIMITRI AND EDWARD **_**SHOULD**_** LOVE ME, THEY'RE ALL OVER ROSE AND BELLA :',',',',',',',,(**

**BY THE WAY THIS IS ROSE'S POV**

I was about to walk out of the academy when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Wait! Don't leave! Kirova wants to see you its really urgent!"

I turned around to see Adrian's worried expression, which quickly turned into a smile once he saw me.

"There you go, little dhampir. Come with me." He pleaded.

I sighed and followed him to Kirova's office, with Lissa trailing behind me, I could feel her relief that my departure was postponed, at least.

When we arrived, Kirova had looked panic, but was relieved to see me, which was a huge change.

"Rose, you'll be needed in an attack in the middle of Washington state. You and the rest of the guardians shall meet at the school's wards where stakes will be distributed and the plans will be dealt. Hurry."

"But, what about school?"

"You dropped out, remember?"

Oh, yeah. I guess I did. "Wait, why do you need me?"

"Well, that's quite obvious. You have the ability to fight against strigoi, you're one of the best novices here."

"_One _of the best?"

"Rose, I don't have time for this. Hurry up and get going."

I turned to leave and decided I was going to leave to kill strigoi anyway, a certain strigoi.

"Oh, and Rose"

"Yeah?"

"Just so you know, there's a possibility Dimitri is in the group you'll be attacking. I just thought you might want to know."

I didn't even turn around to look at her when she said that, I curled up my fists and kept walking.

We arrived at Washington in a town called Forks. We pulled up at a large clearing in the middle of the forest.

We went in hiding behind trees, about to attack, but what we saw weren't strigoi.

We saw to groups of people facing each other. One side was clothed in long black hooded cloaks and looked very old and pale, in fact, all of them looked pale. The other side consisted of many different kinds of people, of course, mostly pale except for a few people who had an olive-colored complexion, some looked Egyptian, European, and South American. This side also had large creatures that resembled wolves, but they were much bigger than bears.

On the cloaked side, there were 5 of them who looked to be leaders, surrounded by 10 others who I would have thought to be guardians if I hadn't known better. 2 of them were much shorter than the rest.

On the other side there were 3 of them that looked like they were from the Amazon. 5 of them were very pale, and they looked like they were Canadian. 4 more looked African. There were many of them that looked European, but they were grouped. 3 of them looked Irish, and 2 looked very old, yet still in their youth. And 3 others looked European too. There were 5 more scattered through the group. The wolves stood in a row in the back, hunched over, ready for anything. One of them had a beautiful little girl with curly red hair on his back.

Then there were the other 8 that stood out the most. They were beautiful, all of them were beautiful. They had to be vampires. Some of them had red eyes, but they weren't ringed like Strigoi's were. And they definitely weren't Moroi. Moroi were slim and slender, these people were muscular.

And then there was Dimitri. His eyes were red, too. But, again, not like a Strigoi's eyes. They heard us, which meant they had super senses, too. They looked at us with shock.

The cloaked side of the group started toward us, I later found out they were called the Volturi. Then Dimitri stopped them. That's when the fight dispersed.

"Dimitri, what happened to you? What are you? What's going on?" I needed to know. All of the events from the past six hours were racking through my brain.

He chuckled. "Oh, _Roza, _calm down. Nothing has changed between us. I've just changed, that's all."

"What do you mean, changed?"

"When I was lying in the cave after the strigoi attack, Carlisle came and found me. He saved my life. It hurt really bad for three days, but he saved me. Now I'm immortal."

"But what are you?"

"I'm a vampire. I'm not a moroi of a strigoi, but I'm a vampire, just a different kind."

"But, how?"

"It doesn't matter, Rose! It means that we can be together! That's all that matters! That's all that's ever mattered!"

I thought about it for a while. "What do you eat?"

He looked surprised. "What?"

"Your diet?"

"Oh. I drink blood."

"You have feeders?" I asked. I didn't think that was likely, considering we would know about these people already if they did.

"Not exactly."

"You mean you take it by force." I didn't need to ask it as a question. But he answered it anyway.

"Yes, But not from humans. They call it a 'vegetarian' diet. I only feed off of animals. It's just like hunting."

"But don't you still have lust for blood?"

"Yes, I do. But only to humans."

"I'm half human."

"But you have vampire blood inside you. Your blood may attract Moroi, but not me. I told you, I'm a different kind of vampire."

I guess I had to drop it for now, because he had to run off and join everyone else in their little war frenzy in the clearing. I sighed and narrowed my eyes at the scene. I couldn't wait until I could question him more about this.

**DID YOU LIKE IT????????? IF YOU DID, REVIEW! EVEN IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE IT REVIEW PLEASE!! THANKS SO MUCH FOR SUPPORT AND I'M LOOKING FORWARD TO UPDATING! (HOPEFULLY, WITH SOME HELP FROM YOUR REVIEWS!!)**

**ALSO I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THAT twilight4ever586 HAS A NEW STORY UP IT'S REALLY GOOD YOU GUYS SHOULD READ IT YOU'LL BE GLAD YOU DID!!!**

**- 3 RAE :P**


	2. Learning

**I'M BACK!!!!!! I HOPE YOU GUYS HAVE LIKED THIS STORY, AND I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS NEXT CHAPTER! I TRY TO UPDATE STUFF AS MUCH AS I CAN…. SORRY IF IT'S BEEN TAKING A WHILE!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I.D.N.O. VA. (I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE ACADEMY)**

ALICE'S POV:

I was excited enough about having someone else to shop for, but his mate came for him, which was a long story, and I was ecstatic to have yet someone else to dress up, and a girl! Oh, she's like a second Bella. Well, not really, they're totally different, but she didn't like being dressed up either, but she'd come around just like Bella did. I would know, I saw it.

I had also seen those two having a long happy life together, and I couldn't be happier for them.

We gave the girl, Rose her name is, a long talk about what we are, and all the other stuff.

She wasn't happy about a lot of it; she was upset she'd never heard of vampires like us before.

The rest of the people she was with, dhampirs they were called, felt the same way. I guess they were always used to controlling everything.

We learned our share of discovery, too. We found out about dhampirs, moroi, and strigoi. We had a faint understanding of them from Dimitri, but now we knew a little bit more in depth about the subject.

I was interested. I was looking forward to learning more about these creatures we didn't know about.

We were all sitting in the living room. Everyone knew about everything about each other. But the only dhampir I know about was Rose (and Dimitri used to be one, too, of course) the rest didn't speak much.

They were all wearing pretty much the same thing: black pants, boots, and blazers, over top of a white shirt. Maybe with a stray accessory.

Obviously I thought our style was better. I was wearing a grey tank with gold sparkles, a gold skirt, gladiator sandals, and a gold chain. Rose was wearing a strapless black plaid shirt with a red trim underneath a black shrug, red buckled boots, bleached jeans, and red and gold bangles. Bella was wearing a tie-dye peace shirt with ripped jean capris, a purple and pink flower hairpiece, and orange belt and wristband, and blue earrings with bright green sneakers.

**(A/N: OUTFITS ON PROFILE)**

"So, what are we doing now?" Rose addressed her group.

Dimitri stood up. "You're going to stay here, aren't you?"

"Well, what about Lissa?" She hesitated. "And Christian?"

_Seeing Vision:_

"_Come on, Liss, we need to get going." We were at the house, which I was decorating for some reason, which got me excited._

"_I know, I know, I'm coming!" This Lissa girl was very beautiful, and you could tell she must be a vampire._

"_You better hurry up, you're my maid of honor!"_

_End of Vision_

"She'll come here!" I shouted, standing up.

"What did you see?" Dimitri asked me.

"Lissa's coming here with us." I was so excited. The more the merrier! We had enough rooms in the house, plus Bella, Edward, and Renesmee have their own house. I was grinning from ear to ear. I couldn't have been happier than I was now, until Rose's wedding.

BELLA'S POV:

Edward and I invited Rose to our house and she was playing with Renesmee. She really liked her. All her life, she'd thought she couldn't have a child, it was always about protecting Lissa. This gave her hope. She'd never wanted a child before, because she'd just accepted that it wouldn't happen, and that was confirmed when she met Dimitri, because two dhampirs can't have kids. I knew how she felt, in a way I'd gone through the same feeling. I really liked her, I knew we'd get really close. Of course Alice would always be my best friend, and Lissa would always be hers, but we both enjoyed having each other to talk to, too.

Eventually their group began talking about going back. Dimitri didn't want Rose to leave, neither did anyone else, for that matter, besides Rosalie, she could care less.

They had decided to go back, and Rose planned on going with them, and coming back with Lissa and Christian. We were all curious to what the future held, and especially about meeting our first Moroi. But, unfortunately, not even Alice could tell us for sure what kind of future was in store.

**SO DID YOU LIKE IT?!?!?!!?!?**

**I HOPE SO!! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~RAE ttwilightffannn888 =)**


End file.
